The invention relates to printed articles, and more particularly to lenticular printed articles.
Lenticular printed articles are known in the art, for example trading cards, greeting cards, signs, posters, labels, decals, book covers, decorative panels, name plates, and the like. Three dimensional or multiple image graphic design is provided by printing multiple interlaced images, and viewing same through a lenticular substrate. The images are printed on a sheet behind the lenticular substrate, or are printed on the reverse or second side (side facing away from the viewer) of the lenticular substrate.
A lenticular substrate has a lenticular surface with a plurality of peaks and valleys forming a plurality of respective lenticule lenses. For example, a typical lenticular substrate may be 17 mil thick PETG, polyethylene teraphalate glycol, with 75 lpi, lenses per inch. The lenticular surface faces the viewer, and the plurality of peaks and valleys forming the lenticule lenses can be visually seen as a plurality of thin parallel ribs. The ribs can be tactilely felt, for example by running one""s fingers transversely across the ribs.
The present invention provides a coating or laminate over the lenticules, giving the lenticular product additional chemical and/or mechanical resistance, and/or providing a smooth surface for subsequent printing or decorating, and/or providing a surface coefficient of friction for non-skid floor graphic applications, while maintaining the lenticular effect of three dimensional and/or multiple image viewing.